Whitley's Ambition
by Darkcentral11
Summary: Whitley bets it all on magic and his knowledge of dust to enslave every woman he desires to create his perfect harem of warrior women. IT just so happens they're all beautiful.


It was a frightfully frigid night at the Schnee manor, atop its perch in the mountains of Atlas, the mansion fortress seemed dark and cold much like the sole Schnee inhabitant. Whitley Schnee walked the halls briskly, the large window panes, while grandiose during the summer months when the sun shines across the mountains, were bleak and let in just a bit too much cold for his taste.

Arriving at his destination, the Schnee heir cast looks around for any peeping servants before unlocking his father's study. Of course, Whitley wasn't supposed to enter when his father was gone, but for such a rich man an eighteen year old boy should've had a harder time figuring out the entry key.

Sliding the door closed quickly, Whitley, a young man of decent height with snow white hair true to his birth and a pale complexion let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of his father's study engulfed him.

Whitley quickly poured himself a drink from his father's collection making careful sure to place it back as he found it. A strong brandy in hand, Whitley began his favorite past time, pursuing his father's admirable collection of historic texts. The walls were stacked with ancient texts ranging from the blueprints to old temples to Whitley's personal favorites, the so called "magic" texts.

Whitley had once off handedly commented about the wealth of knowledge his father must contain, surely he read these most of these, at least some you would presume. Whitley then, was shocked and disappointed when his father replied they were merely a show of status, a power ploy not suitable reading material. It was at that moment that Whitley became convinced of his father's idiocy. While mainly flights of fancy, the ancient texts referenced Dust techniques that stretched the imagination, ones that in Whitley's own research had proven fascinating.

Of course, the medieval alchemists of Remnant were playing with things beyond their puny comprehension, it had taken years to decipher the words they used for various Dust types, and Whitley knew that today he would finish the pinnacle of his research. Whitley grabbed a large, leather bound text from the shelf examining its plain black surface before setting it on his father's desk. From his pockets he withdrew four vials of assorted colors of dust and a large set of silver earrings, twelve in all, each one set with a silver chain with a silver snowflake embedded with a diamond. One of his father's glasses became the mixing glass for the concoction.

"The purest dust, of the four cardinal elements goes first." The book by his side he uncapped the four vials and placed their contents into the glass. "Next goes the object to bind. The twelve earrings were delicately placed atop the dust and then swirled around to be equally coated in the mixture. With a manic glee in his eye, Whitley grabbed the silver letter opener, a sharp, five inch blade and pressed it against his palm.

" I pay my price, blood to fall not once," A clean cut opened on his palm as he dragged the blade across, squeezing he let his blood drop on to the dust mixture. Immediately, the lights seemed to dim and the contents of the glass sizzled before igniting in a white flame. "But twice." Switching hands, Whitley slashed across his opposite palm and repeated the process. As the red ichor dropped into the fire it only seemed to grow the flames as they rose nearly a foot off the desk. "These items shall be blessed, anywho skin these objects caress shall be under my control, as said in the tales of old."

As the final word rolled off his tongue Whitley could only watch as the flames began to recede and the dust seemed to evaporate, burning even the glass away until all that was left were the twelve earrings, neatly arranged on the desk surrounded by ash. "Finally, I can take what's mine." In response to his words the diamonds of the earrings glowed an ethereal blue as Whitley exploded into a fit of laughs.

* * *

Whitley Schnee loved control. People, robots, organizations, they all were run efficiently when he had control and efficiency meant money, time, and effort. Whitley already had control of the last two entities but lacked the first, until now. Of course, these earrings were just the first of plan, the twelve wearers had already been pre selected, and after securing more of the required materials more would be made for less personal grievances.

With that in mind, Whitley disembarked from the airship nodding to his personal pilot and frowned upon seeing the dismal surroundings of Beacon. Drab as is it was, the school housed many things Whitley desired, the first of which was walking up to him merrily.

"Whitley! So nice to see you." His sister was dressed in her regular school uniform, a dark brown jacket, white shirt and red skirt. Whitley enjoyed the view of her strong physique as much as any young man.

"Sister, it's been some time, you look well and I've brought you a gift." Reaching into his back pocket he withdrew a small black box and pressed it into her hands. "I had these made for both you and Winter. Once she arrives for the Vytal festival, I'll make sure she gets hers." Whitley winked afterwards. "Don't spoil the surprise of course."

Weiss was taken aback as she opened the small box and gazed at the beautiful earrings. "Thank you so much Whitley." Weiss gave her brother a quick hug before speaking again. "Well, I'll see you later, I have to run to class."

"Of course, I think I'll walk around a bit before I head to the hotel in Vale. Oh and Weiss, you should call me once you try them on. If you like them so much I'm sure I could have some made for your teammates." Whitley replied as Weiss turned to leave.

"Whitley, I don't need you spending so much money on me or my team." Weiss glared before turning to finally go.

* * *

Walking around the school did little to ease the excitement that ran through his body as he schemed and lusted after his sister's team. Team RWBY would soon be his, Winter would follow them alongside the champion herself Pyrrha Nikos and… Whitley stopped in his tracks. "I will have her…" Standing a ways down the corridor was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. A tall, black haired woman with pale skin and the body of a goddess was walking beside two others. She must have sensed his lustful gaze and turned, because Whitley became caught in her amber gaze. The woman smiled and waved at him before turning and walking towards him.

Whitley felt a cold chill run down his neck as she grew closer and on instinct turned away down a different path. Quickly he grabbed two of the earrings from his pocket, and dropped them on the floor, keeping his stride just as the trio turned the corner.

"Excuse me sir, you seem to have dropped something!" The shout obviously came from the other woman, a dark skinned girl with vibrant green hair was holding up both of the earrings. Whitley was quick to feign shock.

"Oh I must've dropped them , they're quite expensive." Reaching out to grab them the object of Whitley's desire seemed to recognize him.

"You're Whitley Schnee aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Cinder Fall, What brings you here to Beacon. " Cinder seemed to appraise the white haired young man closely as he smiled at her innocently.

"Those earrings were a gift to my sister, she's competing in the tournament and they were for good luck, Of course she didn't like them and I have no use for them, but…" Whitley paused and gave his best smile. "Of course, I could stand to see them worn by such a lovely woman as yourself."

Whitley smiled as Cinder was taken aback by his forwardness, playing the arrogant heir sometimes had its perks as the gorgeous, predatory huntress was stunned.

She regrouped quickly. "No these are much to expensive, Emerald hand him back the earrings please."

Whitley was pleased to see the earrings already having an effect as Emerald seemed won over already by his offer. "Cinder, he's offering you them, you should take them. Not like he needs the money." The green haired girl giggled to herself even through Cinder's fierce glare.

"She is right about that, I would rather not deal with the hassle of returning custom made earrings, thought if you wanted. I would take a dinner with you as a form of payment." Inside Whitley beamed as Cinder allowed the idea to sift through her mind.

Emerald's smile grew large as Cinder replied. "I suppose it must be in my best interest to accept these lovely earrings and I will graciously accept your terms of payment." Emerald pressed the silver earrings into Cinder's awaiting hand. The magic took effect immediately and Cinder's features seemed to soften.

Whitley smirked, "Please, put them on. It'd give me no small measure of joy to have my sister see you wear them."

Cinder seemed ready to argue before pausing and smiling softly. "If you insist." Her pale hands reached up to her ears and quickly placed the first earring on. Immediately the magic took hold, her eyes seemed to glow a soft blue that neither companion seemed to notice before shifting back to a duller amber then before. Almost immediately, the second earring was affixed and she smiled joyfully at the young man in front of her.

"Well my companions must be going, but I'd love to discuss dinner, if you're not busy of course." The silver haired boy beside her seemed indignant as he glared at Cinder. Before he could even retort Cinder rounded the fiercest glare directed at him. Without any further discussion Emerald and the silver haired boy left. Once the two were sure of their leaving Cinder smiled widely and giggled before pinning Whitley against the wall. Her hands went immediately to his waist but her hands were batted away as they made for his zipper.

Cinder pouted as she moved to her knees and pressed her face against the floor. "How may I serve you my master."

Whitley's smile split his face as he caressed the older woman's face. "Stand and follow me slave."

"Yes master. Thank you master." Cinder's voice was sultry and low as she stood, walking reverently her hands clasped in front of her as she followed him towards an empty classroom.

* * *

Whitley wasted little time once they were alone in the emptied classroom as he turned to inspect his new prize. "Strip for me, make it sexy."

Cinder smiled excitedly. "As you wish master." Slowly Cinder began to sway her body, starting with her hips she began an almost hypnotic dance as her hands roamed her body. She sashayed up towards where Whitley stood as she slowly undid the knots holding up her long dress. With it undone she turned her body, still watching her master's every reaction as she slid the long dress down to the floor, leaving her only in a matching set of black, lacy underwear.

"Quite salacious underwear for a student isn't it Cinder? Something you need to tell me?" Whitley asked, his erection clearly showing. Though Cinder's response would shock him as she told him nearly everything to be known about the planned attack on Beacon and her involvement with the White Fang.

As Cinder finished her tale Whitley was nearly shaking with excitement. "Oh my, Cinder you've been a naughty girl, but you won't be doing any of this now will you?"

Having stripped out of her underwear, Cinder rested on the floor, kneeling head directed up as she shook her head. "No master, I will only do as you command."

Patting her head, Whitley grinned. "Good girl, when you leave I want you to give the earring to the green haired girl, kill the silver haired boy and bring me Roman Torchwick understood?" Cinder's eyes glowed a menacing mix between the ethereal blue and her own glowing amber as she bared her canines.

"Yes master, I obey you in all things." To emphasize her point, Cinder bent over and kissed his feet adoringly.

"Good girl, with that out of the way it's time I enjoy you fully now. He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth towards the zipper of his pants. Cinder was only happy to grab the zipper pulling it down and releasing Whitley's erect cock. Cinder ran her tongue up and down the shaft as Whitley let out a pleased sigh as Cinder gripped the base of his shaft before taking the whole of his member into her mouth. Whitley forced her mouth further down his cock as he gripped her hair hard, forcing her to deepthroat his cock.

Whitley leaned back onto the desk as Cinder forced herself down his cock as she groped her breasts with one hand, the other finding its way to her clit as she fingered herself letting a loud set of moans escape her stuffed mouth.

To Whitley it was pure bliss as Cinder performed a master performance on his cock, her body writhed in pleasure as she finger fucked herself. Whitley groaned as he felt himself growing closer to orgasm. His grip on Cinder's hair tightened as he pushed her throat down onto his cock as he came into her mouth, filling her mouth with his cum.

Cinder twitched in complete bliss as her body became overwhelmed with orgasmic bliss as she came over and over, letting her body convulse on her master's cock. Whitley pulled his cock out of her mouth with a slick 'pop' as he slipped his cock back into his pants.

"Clothes back on pet, then follow your commands, meet at the Ritz Valeton Hotel, penthouse of course." Whitley said as he adjusted his tie with a smirk. Cinder, of course, nodded happily as she wiped away any excess cum that had slipped out of her mouth.

"Yes master, I am your weapon." Her eyes glowed a strong blue as she grabbed her clothes, pulling her dress back on she turned allowing her master to view her backside as she pulled her long dress up her body, she shivered as she felt his eyes on her. With Cinder fully clothed Whitley grinned as he waved her out of the room, his eyes following the sway of her ass as she sashayed out of the room.


End file.
